


4th Wall Breaker

by orphan_account



Category: Half-Life
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, g-man breaks out of the game to fuck you, reader can be gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You just wanted to play Half-life 2, but the all so infamous G-man had other ideas for you.
Relationships: The G-Man (Half-Life)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	4th Wall Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> this was written a good while ago for my friends who were starved for gman content, but I decided now to post it after re-reading a good bit of it. I'm pretty proud of how I wrote gman's dialogue considering how hard it is writing him in the first place lmao.

What supposedly be a normal gaming session, changed into something entirely different. The usual intro screen was replaced with a new environment, in fact, it wasn’t really was an environment. It was all pitch black with nothing happening, other than a familiar face was standing in the middle of the nothingness. The man in the suit himself, Gman. You didn’t know how to respond to such a situation, thinking your game might be bugged or glitch, you pondered over the possibilities before a voice broke the silence. 

“I believe it is time for… our introductions, don’t you agree?” you watched him adjust his tie with a free hand, the other was holding onto his iconic suitcase. 

“You’re talking to me?” you point at yourself, feeling a bit ridiculous for talking to your computer screen. 

“Yes, of course, I am. There really is…. no one else around other than the two of us” He was right, it was just you and him in this situation together. “But let us get to the…. Important matters. I’m sure you have some, questions, you want to ask” You nodded your head. “I’m sure they will be all answered as our time together... goes on.” 

“Okay then, why all of this? How is this possible?” you honestly weren’t sure what you were experiencing was real or a really good prank being played on you by your friends. “Why are you here?”

“Just think of it as… an experiment. Something different.” he lets go of his suitcase, letting it fade away behind him into the void. “It will be… new for the both of us” he clasps his hands together and takes a step forward towards the screen, towards you. “I just need you to do me a… small favour before we could continue on” You gave the man a raised eyebrow.

“Favour? What kind of favour are we talking about here?” you leaned a little closer to the screen, indicated that he’s piqued your interest. “Is there a catch here?” despite how calm you appeared, you were freaking out on the inside. 

“There is no need to worry… believe me when I say it, there is no… hidden motives for what I have planned.” a part of you doubted what he was saying, but you kept silent to hear what else he has to say, “what I need you to do is… quite simple really” you watch him pace through your computer screen “There are only... two rules I need you to follow. Keep your hands on the table, and close your eyes, and keep them closed until… any further instructions” You took a brief moment to pond over what he said. The fact that it was going to be simple was true, but you were quite nervous about how this is required for whatever the hell is on its way. Not wasting any more time, you placed your hand’s palm first onto the desk before and closed your eyes. It was quite risky to trust a man like him, but you went with it anyways. “Very good… “ 

You didn’t notice at first, but somehow you felt like you were in a more open place. Believing it was your brain tricking you were thrown out of the window as soon as it popped in your head as there was a distant walking behind you. The steps echoed through the room as if you were in some cave. You really weren’t sure where you were anymore.

“Now that we can… continue on, I can now get to the point of all of this” the steps slowly grew closer as he spoke, “information about you, who has taken a… interest in a man like me” You immediately warm up from hearing those words. It was already hard enough to wrap your mind the situation in the first place. “And I will admit, I’m quite… flattered a young adult such as yourself has a… liking to me”

“What about it” you tried to keep your voice as calm as possible, but somehow it turned into a struggle not to whimper “are you going to do something bad to me?” 

“No no…. I have another thing in mind,” His voice was practically coming from behind you now, you can feel his presence on your back, “Something that will… benefit both parties,” you feel a pair on hands lay on your shoulders“so I made a… special arrangement, with just the two of us” 

“Can I ask what kind of arrangement we’re talking about here?” you asked as if what was going on wasn’t obvious enough. 

“I’m sure you’ve already gotten… the gist of which direction I’m taking us” you feel his hands slowly travel down your sides to your waist “I’m myself is… quite excited for what's about to come.” One hand raises back up under your shirt to your chest as the second one proceeded to slip their way under the waistband of your shorts. His hands were cold on your flushed warm skin. You feel him play with the hem of your undergarments as if he was teasing you. “I hope you’re prepared for… what I have planned for the both of us”.

“How far are you planning to go with this?” your eyes were still shut, your hands balled up into fists. As much as you liked what was going on, you wished he would pick up the pace already.

“How far…. Well, we have plenty of time on our hands, we’ll go as far as we feel like” you feel him lean down and bury his face in the crook of your neck, you can feel his warm breath on your skin and how his lips are barely making contact with your skin before- 

“AAH~” you gasped out loud from the sudden pinching on your nipple from the hand that was on your bare chest, which was now just circling the tip in between the index finger and thumb, you can practically feel his smirk on your skin. “That was rude!”

“Perhaps it was… but you won’t deny that you’ve gotten some… pleasure from it” you finally feel his lips make contact with your skin, leaving tiny bites alongside as well. You almost forgot his other hand, which just recently snaked their way past your undergarments, you feel him leave light traces just on the borderline area of where you wanted his hand to be at. You try to move your hips to get his hand where you wanted it to be, but he catches on pretty quick and still denies to satisfy your need, not yet at least. “You most certainly are the impatient type…” and with that, his hands leave your body. You were about to complain just when you feel picked up from your chair. It wasn’t long before you were placed down again, this time on your back on a bed you don’t recognize. “You may open your eyes again”

You slowly open them up to quite a sight. He had one knee on the bed, his suit already unbuttoned, and he was in the process of loosening his tie. Just as he takes the tie off and crawls over your form. He takes both of your wrists and proceeds to wrap them up with his tie as makeshift cuffs. When he was satisfied with it, he leans back off and tosses his suit off to the side. You watch him sit on his knees, undo the button to his pants and he unzips it down, leaving his boxers in clear view. Excitement rushed through you body when you finally noticed his hard on, leaving you a flustered mess. Before you could make any comment, he yanks up upwards by your shoulder so you were sitting, face up to his crotch, hand now on top of your head.

“Go ahead dear, put that mouth to use” he gives a slight push to your head to be closer to his crotch. Considering your hands were out of commission at the moment, you really did had to put your mouth to work. You carefully bite the top of his boxers and make a few attempts to drag it down to free his cock. It was hard not to rush. You hear him give approving mumble once you were able to finish the deed. Not wanting to waste time, you start giving long strokes from the base all the way up to the tip. You can hear him sighing now, so went on to just sucking onto the tip. It was then he thrust his hips forward, forcing you to take him all in at once. You moan around his member and look up at him as he continues to slowly fuck your mouth. “Look at you,” he commented, “lips all nice and stretched around my cock... you’re doing quite a good job down there” you can see his smirk just as you feel him pick up his pace, moving both your head and his hips. He can now be heard audibly breathing, his head tossed back, enjoying the bliss that was your mouth. You do your best to twirl your mouth around him, wanting to add more stimulation to the experience. You feel him take a tighter grip on your hair and how much faster he was going. You feel a second hand on the other side of your face just as he made his final trust into you as he rode out his climax, you doing your best not to choke on his cum. He pulls out of your mouth, breathing heavily, and you catching your breath. You feel him take hold of your chin and make you look up at him. “Such performances… deserve a suitable reward” 

“Please…” was the most you could mumble out at the moment while staring up at the man who just intensely used your mouth. 

“Please what? You’re going to have to… speak up and be specific to get what you want” you knew he was playing with you, acting like a smug bastard to push your buttons, and you know it worked on you. 

“Please just fuck me already, let me ride you and pound me into the bed!” You hear him let out a low, breathy chuckle.

“Well then… I did say both parties would benefit from this experience” he leans down to your level and whispers yet again into your ear, “get naked then” When he pulls away, you rush to get the articles of clothing off you, overexcited as he calmly and properly removes his pants and boxers and unbuttoned his shirt, but keeping it on. Once both of you were ready, he positioned you above his lap. Your heart was thumbing in your ears as you slowly lower yourself on him, slowly starting to feel yourself fill up as you gasped and moan. He just sat there, enjoying the view. Not wanting to waste any more time, you start to move up and down. You had your wrists on his shoulders, leaving your tied hands behind his head, for leverage as you bounced on his cock, doing your best to position it right so it can hit you even deeper and better than before. Even if you did your best to get faster, he still considered it slow, so he took matters into his own hands, grabbing on to your hips, he starts to move you yourself, surprising you and making you react by hugging onto him tightly. You cried out as he mercilessly fucks you, you were so overwhelmed with pleasure, it was hard to keep your eyes open. You feel yourself clenching harder to him as you near your limit. “Go ahead dear,” he spoke out heavily, “cum all over me” 

You held onto him in a tight position as you let your body reach it's climax, yelling out as you did so. By the time you stopped, your body was hit with a wave of exhaustion, your eyelids were heavy and you slid off to the side onto the bed and off him. You feel light strokes on the side of your face before falling asleep.

  
  


You woke up in your bed and your clothes. Nothing really seemed to be out of the ordinary. You were almost convinced you had the greatest wet dream of your life before walking to your bathroom and looked yourself in the mirror. The bite marks were still on your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> at this point I'm just saying "fuck it, just post it lmao"


End file.
